Not Like The Movies
by SweetieLove
Summary: It was like a movie scene the way I felt for you. Will x Lily. Chapter 5 update! :
1. Chapter 1: Lily : Average Dreamer

**Authoress's Note**: Yay! My first chappie for my first Willy longfic and a big than you to my beloved Kuya and Ate! I do hope that this story will help in spreading the Willy love.

**Disclaimer**: I won't ever own HM. Ever.

Innocence isn't an object that can last forever. Even though it has been shown in many ways, such as the innocent faces of young children or the empty minds of teens, yet the worst seems greatly feared… the innocence of love. They say that when one experiences this feeling, he or she falls into a pit of sand where you seem to be stuck no matter how hard you try to escape. If you try to struggle, you will just sink deeper and deeper until you are swallowed into nothing.

Being born into a noble family, I vowed to myself to never fall into that pit.

I walked across the islands and saw couples buzzing by here and there, both young and old. From the expressions on their faces, you can see joy and contentment radiating from them. I turned to see a girl with beautiful blond hair wearing an elegant ivy dress staring quietly, yet talking rather boisterously, at a fisherman wearing a mauve bandana.

"_That's so funny, Denny_!" I heard the girl coo. The dark skinned man laughed in unison with his partner all while continuing to fish for underwater bounties. They shared humorous stories while remaining right next to each other. I glanced to my left to see two young children playing tag near the shore as well. What were their names again… was it_ Charlie and Eliza_? It doesn't seem important at the moment since the pair is enjoying their time rather blissfully.

Two villagers, a boy and a girl with hair the color of a ripe peach, were both cleaning the rooms of their lovely abode while happily humming a tune. The same was going on with another peach-haired lady who at the moment was busy sweeping the front of their house. They were all smiling and laughing and having fun all at the same time.

It seemed that love is far too prominent in this village. Whether it involves family, friendship or romance, love is in great abundance here. Question is will I find my share of affection here as well?

I took a short boat trip going to Volcano Island. As I rode on the small quaint boat, a small sly smile escaped from my lips. The salty spray of seawater splashing across the surface of my face calmed my nerves while the sun shone brightly across the azure sky. Aquatic creatures of different shapes and sizes, of different hues and shades, swam below the cool surface of the clear seawater that surrounded the islands.

When we arrived on the island, I thanked the boatman and walked briskly toward the entrance near the caves. Before I was even ten feet from the cave, I stopped abruptly.

There across the shore stood a majestic white yacht floating near the island. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to see clearer. Yet in the end, I ended up walking half a mile at least for me to fully appreciate the aquatic transportation. Looking at it closer, it almost looked like a carriage made for seawater explorations.

"Hello there," a voice called from behind me.

My skin tingled and I automatically changed my position to a defensive stance. To my surprise, the voice came from another newcomer like me. I lowered my stance and replied in a rather stern voice.

"I'm sure you realize that it's not polite for you to sneak up from behind other people's backs."

A soft expression filled the young man's face. "Please forgive me. I was just rather excited to see another villager walking around the island." His voice was rather calm and gentle so I softened my voice as well. I smiled at him rather playfully.

"You know, if you want to mingle with the others you should park this beautiful yacht somewhere around Sprout or Verdure Island. Most of the villagers have their homes built there and I'm certain such a vessel will attract their attention."

"I see." He gave me a sincere smile then bowed before me, not as one might bow before royalty, but more of a polite act. He then gently took my hand and kissed it as well. In return, I curtsied and smiled at him once more. I couldn't help but wonder why I suddenly felt so warm inside. Shaking my head I tried to make sense of what I was feeling. Maybe it's the weather to blame I told myself.

I averted my attention back to the large ship. "You really have quite a magnificent yacht, really. I've only seen ships like that in magazines, never in person." I gazed once again up at the lovely aquatic ride, tracing the small outlines of sailboat patterns right along the edge. Golden engraves could be easily be spotted right along the edge along with the faint trimmings of waves.

The young man gave me an appreciative smile. "Thank you for your kind words. The ship was actually a present from my father. He gave it to me when we both decided that I would travel all over the world."

I nodded. "It seems that we're the same, you and I." I approached him and pointed to all the bare rocks and soil that was scattered around the sandy shoreline. I grabbed a tiny rock and held it up to show him. "You see this tiny seemingly innocent stone?" I placed the stone in between two fingers and with a little power; I smashed the tiny rock, revealing a sparkling stone inside.

"You see, like you I travel the world to find treasure. Not just gold and gems, but other treasures that have been hidden and that are meant to be kept away from the world. It's those hidden ones that are most difficult to find and very rare. But once you find it at the location and reveal what has been hidden away, all the labor you have invested becomes worthwhile." I showed him the rock that I just crushed and slowly look into his eyes… his dazzling azure eyes. Orbs that were the color of the sky and ocean, no, maybe even more.

My daze was broken when I noticed a silhouette looming over him. I turned to the right to see that it was the sun, and it was setting over the horizon. I suddenly panicked at how late it had become and I knew that it was time to leave. "Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you today," I said. I curtsied before turning and slowly walking away from the gentleman. I turned once more and gave the handsome young man a quick wave as I headed back towards the boat dock. He returned my wave and I hurried on my way.

Bright hues of pink, orange and red were painted all over the clear, cloudless sky. Birds, seagulls and sparrows and more to even mention, flew across the sky. A few flocks even dove in to spray some water or catch fish before evening fell. Little did I know that the blond haired young man had been left awestruck and speechless.

-0-

This day was something I didn't expect that would happen.

I've been having haunting dreams lately not nightmares as these dreams were never scary. They were just haunting… something that leaves you afraid and you don't know the exact reason why. I always dream about the same place, the same time, and the same reason but as to why it always comes back every night I don't know why.

_Standing in the grassy meadows on one of the islands here, I see a beautiful sunset, but not an ordinary one that you would see every day. The sun burst hues, shades and tones of mauve, fiery red and gold. The colors seem to shift from one shade to another, from darker to lighter and back to normal. The cycle repeats again and again, like it was a giant kaleidoscope we were seeing, a day-time aurora being lit in the sky._

_I take a few steps along the cobblestoned pathway, lined with roses of each kind varying from color to fragrance to bloom, until I read the beach. The beach was decorated in some sort of fancy wedding-like atmosphere with rose bouquets strewn all across the pier and the rest of the cobblestoned pathway._

_Petals of red, pink and white lay scattered all across the sand following a constellation pattern. In the middle stood a table, a round three-legged structure like the one used in the café. Directly in the center was a basket full of different gems displayed as the centerpiece. Fragrant candles filled the air with scents of orange blossoms and vanilla. _

_But the most wonderful part was that a tall, lean man was standing near the shore observing the view, inhaling the atmosphere at its finest. Slowly, step by step, I approach him and extend my arm… wrapping it around his. His golden locks swayed with the wind like mine, and his sapphire orbs seem to turn into a soft liquid color which made my heart conjure up a tornado inside._

_Then, it slowly dissolved away like it was the end. The sunset colors, the fragrance of the roses, the soft brush of his fingers with mine, his last whisper of a soft "Hello", all gone. Gone with the wind…_

I sat bolt upright, unbeknownst to me that it was all just a dream, a dream that had the potential to either kill you, or to send you to an eternal bliss.

Dreams are wishes of the heart, are they not? But why do those haunting images return every night? I didn't wish for those, I didn't yearn for those and yet still they return…what a mystery.

I'm your average dreamer who yearns to have their own happy ending someday. And maybe, just maybe, in spite of my best attempts to avoid it, I'm slowly sinking to that pit of innocence I feared.


	2. Chapter 2: Will: Nice To Meet You

**Authoress's Notes**: Second chappie of the series and I'm so happy I earned 1 reviewer for this. Thank you **lollipopdiego** for the review! :D Enjoy the next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** Yada-yada. No need to put this right?

When a person dreams of anything in their sleep, it is usually something that the heart desires. Children dream of having the best toys in their neighborhood. Young teens often dream about falling in love and having their own happily ever after. Adults dream of surviving their everyday worries and problems while the elderly long to attain eternal rest. But I only see haunting visions in my dreams every day, dreams of my father's disappointment in me or the company's reputation.

That was, until I met another newcomer over on Volcano Island.

I was never expecting to see such a beautiful lady stay here on the islands for so long. I thought she was one of those ladies that would only stay here for a few weeks for vacation, and then leave. But I soon found out that she wasn't one of those. Much to my surprise, she was even the kind of lady who searched for treasure… like me!

She had long jet-black flowing hair that reached down to just below her shoulders.

Her eyes… midnight black orbs filled with determination and confidence.

Her crimson lips smiling in anticipation of her next quest for undiscovered treasure.

Those were the qualities that I first noticed andadmired about her. She wasn't flaunting her beauty, no it simply radiated from her like rays of the sun… wanting to share its warmth with others around her.

The way she smiled made me feel warm inside. The way she smashed the small pebble that day on the shoreline, an image was burned into me. There was no doubt in my mind; I wanted to see her again! To hear her voice and to feel the warm touch of our fingers interlaced… together again.

"_You really have quite a magnificent yacht, really. I've only seen ships like that in magazines, never in person."_

I took a moment and paused, marveling once more at the splendor of my yacht. Seeing such a vessel for the first time… it was truly a thing of true beauty, something that was once shunned from me. The intricately carved trimmings, the subtle patterns and the even tones of the vessel were made clearer to me… thanks to her.

"_You see, like you I travel the world to find treasure. Not just gold and gems, but other treasures that have been hidden and that are meant to be kept away from the world."_

It seems that she and I are on the same wavelength as well.

I decided to leave the paperwork for now and try to mingle with the townsfolk. I had recently become friends with the two ranchers already, and I was hoping I would get the chance to befriend the other people as well. I locked the door and was about to step away when I looked up to see Sabrina, my dear cousin, standing near the docks. I walked over to where she was standing and asked what was wrong, only to hear her reply.

"Her name is Lily..."

For the briefest of moments I was left quite confused. That was until she started giggling uncontrollably! "It's the girl you were talking about. The Asian lady you met on Volcano Island."

"Thank you, Sabrina." She nodded once more and ran off to be with her other friends.

All the while I walked to the inn.

-0-

It seems the sun is playing hide and seek with the clouds today. But it didn't seem to deter the flowers from blooming majestically. Nor did it prevent the birds from soaring high above the earth. A few more steps in admiration of the wonders of nature and I arrived at the inn. The local inn here is quite simple and quaint in nature. It is not to fancy nor is it overly elegant. It didn't really have any competition with the five-star hotels and casinos that are currently being used in the city, but it has that cozy and heart-warming atmosphere most of the grand buildings seem to lack.

I can smell the faint aroma of brewing coffee wafting in the air, the soft clanging of the coins being given to Carol the Innkeeper as guests settle up for their stay. I can almost touch the soft fabric of the comfy and cozy couches with my fingers with just by using my imagination.

"Sabrina is quite a big influence to me." I chuckled to myself, realizing the fact that I already treat her as a little sister rather than a mature cousin. I was about to leave the inn when I spotted Lily, this time she was walking outside the inn with unimaginable grace, her usual red and velvet bag held in one arm.

I stepped out of the inn and approached her. "Hello there, Lily." I greeted cheerfully.

The raven haired woman gave me a quizzical look. "You seem to be the one who is in possession of the lovely yacht, yes? I've seen you around the islands sometimes. Yet, how is it that you know my name?" she inquired curiously.

I cleared my throat and kicked a small pebble with my foot. "Well, to begin with, I heard rumors that a beautiful maiden was staying here…"

I smiled once more and waited for her reply. However from the expression on her face, it seemed she took my intended compliment in a different way.

"Beautiful?" She spoke softly as she faced me. "I do have to admit that the innkeeper is quite gorgeous with her lovely face, indeed." She placed her thumb and index finger right below her chin, as if she was in deep thought. She looked at me and finally spoke. "Yet… how is that even a reason for you to know my name?"

I stammer slightly, thinking of exactly what to say. "Well, you wear no make-up at all. And yet in spite of that, you're by far the fairest maiden on the islands." I admitted rather shakily. It's quite rare for me to address a lady in this manner; I've never done it until now. Maybe it's because she's special in a way.

"_She's special to you maybe." _A voice softly echoed in my mind, but it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

"You're quite vexing to me," she suddenly said, strong indignation apparent in her tone. I was quite surprised by her choice of words, but it was better that she is honest rather than being a deceitful liar.

"Really, I bother you? I was just speaking out what was bothering my mind that's all."

"You're vexing to me… but I like you!" She giggled. To me it sounded like the small jingle of wind chimes flowing smoothly with the wind. No restraint and no holding back, just following the wind's patterns and directions in every way possible. I suddenly realized something crucial that broke my reverie of gazing at her flawless face.

"I must apologize. It seems that I've forgotten to introduce myself properly yet to you. I'm Will." I calmly said, taking her hand once more to kiss the palm of it.

"Will, right? I'll be sure to remember your name," she said with a playful smile.

My stomach suddenly became queasy and uncomfortable, but I managed to hold back. Still, my palms became sweaty and my heart was beating very fast. The feeling was indescribable, yet that was the comforting part of it. It was an emotion that I would soon learn to embrace.

It's the feeling of butterflies, is it not? No wonder my cousin Sabrina squirms a lot when the name of a certain traveling 'cowboy' is mentioned in one of our conversations over afternoon tea.

"It's like something out of a dream to have someone like you remember my name. I'm overjoyed!" I had to admit that the lines were quite cheesy, but it didn't matter because all I felt right now was joy. Pure… ecstatic joy! The feeling somehow gave me a new chance of freedom in my life, the freedom to actually fall in love. And this time, not even my father will stop from conquering it all.

"I do hope you won't mind joining me and my relatives for tea. I'm certain they would love to hear more about your expeditions. Especially Sabrina, my little cousin, she loves gems and jewels more than anything in the world. Do you mind?" I inquired with a small tinge of excitement evident in my tone.

"I do suppose I can spare some of my day to spend quality time with the other townsfolk as well," she answered with shy grin. I took her arm in a polite gesture our family used when escorting ladies to a certain place. If my eyes were not deceiving me, I was able to see a slight hue of crimson in her cheeks.

I couldn't blame her though. The sky had cleared up and I was warming up myself. We decided to walk rather briskly so that we were able to avoid the heat.

But with her right now in my arms, standing under the sun didn't seem much of a nuisance at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Lily: Invitation

**A/N**: A great big thanks to lollipopdiego, Tami511 and Shimmerleaf for the reviews! Expect more pairings in the later chapters. :) And of course, disclaimer applies.

Fireworks. They sliced through the sky like a hot knife through butter and then burst into many variations of colors and patterns, all within a blink of an eye. No matter how hard you try to avoid it, it always leaves you astounded, captivated or simply amazed. You don't know what you should do or say, you just simply stare in complete and utter astonishment.

That's the beauty of falling in love.

It seemed to me that the pit that I fell in was endless. Going on and on until you just wanted to scream for everything to stop happening and yet it goes on and on and on. But it was useless, futile even. It made me want to cry, a habit that I got rid off when I started to become a hunter, and it made me want to scream.

But what was the point of it all?

I sat bolt upright, unsure to what happened in my sleep. It was quiet in the room, the furniture untouched and spotless, and my belongings unmoved from their previous spot. The curtains were swaying along with the wind. Calm. Serene. Peaceful.

In my state of mind, it was exactly the opposite.

I looked at my clock to see that it was only five in the morning. Going to sleep didn't seem to be possible, so I fixed myself up and headed out for a short walk. Stepping outside my door, I also saw Mark heading out as well. That's quite peculiar. From what I remember, Carol told me that Mark was a heavy sleeper.

What could be on his mind?

"Mark, what are you doing at this early hour of day?" I inquired all the while stepping closer to him. He never took off that shy grin whenever I'm in his presence, though, as I have just noticed. Mark was one of the newbie ranchers here around the Islands. He had silky, blonde locks with a pair of playful emerald orbs to match. He was really kind around everyone but there were times when he seemed so…different around them. I guess that's why I was able to befriend him immediately.

We were somehow on the same wavelength.

We walked for a few steps in silence. It took another moment of silence for Mark to tell me what was on his mind.

"I was just waiting to see Chelsea work on her ranch." He seemed confident in his answer. And he almost seemed proud because of that single statement.

"And why are you waiting to see her?" I do wish I hadn't said such a ridiculous thing. It was quite foolish of me to pry into a matter I am not involved with. But looking at his reddened face, he seemed fine with that prospect, even expectant of it.

"I miss sketching about her," he said shyly.

His answer caught me quite off guard. I always see Mark going around the village finishing errands from everyone. I always see him travel along the islands to furnish it with different kinds of flora and herbs. I always see him doing different jobs on Sprout or Verdure Island in order to make a living out of raw resources. But I have never seen him stop from his work, sit down to relax and sketch the other rancher.

"Sketching is a sophisticated form of art if I am correct." I looked to my left to see Chelsea wake up and greet the day with her heartwarming smile. Her blue marbles bright and excited for the new tasks she'll need to accomplish for today. Looking at her excitement and happiness surrounding her cheerful aura, it's not difficult to understand why Mark misses sketching about her.

"I'll be off, then. Thank you for the lovely chat." I turned to see him smiling contentedly by the oak tree. He looked peaceful under the shade and he looked truly happy in that position. I waved goodbye and turned to go to Volcano Island.

But suddenly I remembered something very important.

I rushed back to my room at the inn and found a scroll on my bed. It was made out of Vietnamese parchment but it smelled faintly of lavender oak. I quickly tugged out the string to see that it was a letter with a few pictures in the corners of the parchment.

"Lily? It was from a lady who visited last night. You came home a bit late if I remember so I decided to store it in the closet near the counter in the morning. When I returned to your room, you were gone so I just decided to put it here," Carol said from the doorway. She looked flushed and her cheeks were tinged with a lovely shade of pink. She must've stressed out because of this letter.

"I owe you my service. Thank you." I smiled and then returned to reading the scroll while Carol turned to leave.

It was most probably my mother, reminding me that it was still tradition to attend the Lotus Festival even though I'm away. But most people on the island don't even know about the festival, much less participate in it. But it is tradition, and my family never failed to perform the ceremonies with completion and success.

My feet automatically dragged me to Will's yacht.

Now, I am perfectly aware that this ceremony is what the modern generation will refer to as a date, but it's totally different. We will be performing rituals and prayers for the whole day with a celebration at night. Nothing will go wrong; the ceremony is simple enough for anyone to understand.

Somehow, the words I conjured up didn't seem to be convincing.

It was around ten in the morning when I finally came to arrive at the Will's lovely yacht. I have come to actually appreciate this lovely vessel during the spring. Most of the time, it actually blocks some of the harsh sunlight coming from above and bouncing it onto the trees nearby.

"Lily, is that you?" a gentle voice spoke from the yacht. It was Will. I slowly walked up to him and smiled. His sweet grin always leaves me safe and secure in his presence and he never fails to throw that kind of trust away.

"Good morning, Will. I was hoping you could do me a little favor." I nervously said. I looked up into the sky and took in a deep breath. "If you have any available time on your schedule, will you accompany me to the Lotus Ceremony tomorrow?"

He stood there, surprised for a few minutes but then he managed to take a deep breath and let it all out.

"I would be honored to," he smiled at me once more and grabbed my hand. "You look really pale, Lily. Are you all right?" The sound of his voice snapped me out of my reverie of the ceremony. There was so much to prepare and a small amount of time was left for me. I looked back in Will's eyes to see a concerned glaze spread all over his face.

"I'm fine, Will. I…just haven't eaten anything yet. And last night's conversation made me think about some things. I do hope you understand."

"Well then, in that case let's go to the cafe. I have heard that the cook in that establishment is quite good in making simple yet tasteful dishes." He wrapped his arm around mine and he escorted me down to Sprout Island.

The café was nothing out of the ordinary for me but it had that cozy and homey atmosphere most cafés tend to miss. The scents of warm coffee and sweet pastries flooded back memories in my mind of my previous journeys. Soft music was playing in the background and cushioned chairs were paired with round wooden tables. It was the perfect atmosphere to relax for a while.

"This place is perfect." I said; while I sat down to relax my mind.

_Everything's going to be okay, everything's going to be alright. Nothing will ruin the ceremony tomorrow. Everything will work out fine. It will be a success, nothing more._

"Here, drink this. It will help you calm down." Will placed a cup of herbal tea right in front of me while he had some coffee judging by the thick aroma coming from his cup. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what do we do in this Lotus Ceremony you've been…worrying about. From the stressful look on your face, it seems that it's very crucial in your priorities."

"It's not only that really. The Lotus Ceremony is a tradition held in our family to offer prayers to everyone we know for a whole day. We ask guidance and blessings from our guardians in that ceremony and different…rituals take place. I promise you, they're very entertaining." I took in a deep breath and sipped a few from my tea. It was potpourri, my favorite.

"The problem is I don't know too many places around the islands where we can hold it properly. I haven't been around the other ones aside from Volcano Island." I took in another sip of the tea, savoring its sweet and tangy scent with a small twang of chamomile.

"I can show you around if you want, Lily," he said calmly. He then took my hand and looked at me in the eyes. "It's no problem. I have the day off and it's still early in the morning. We can finish the trip by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Will. This really means a lot to me."

"Oh and Lily…" He grabbed my arm before I was able to respond.

"Don't worry about last night's conversation. It isn't that important, okay?"

"I will thank you." I held his hand and giggled. He really _is _a true and noble gentleman. No wonder many of the ladies here in the Sunshine Islands always stop and turn to see him pass by. I gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled.

"Hey Will."

We both turned to see a beautiful woman with locks the color of amber and ocean blue eyes. She was a petite woman with a good build and sweet smile. Is this Chelsea?

"Greetings, Chelsea." He smiled at her once more before saying, "What brings you here to the café?"

"Oh, you know. I just came here to take a little break from all the work on my ranch. Wooly _is_ kind of hard to please don't you know."

She kept her eyes on Will the whole time they had their small chat. She is a lovely woman, as I have noticed. Unfortunately, Will saw the direction of my eyes and decided to introduce me to her.

"Chelsea, have you met Lily yet?"

"No, I guess not," she giggled once more.

"Well then, Chelsea it's my pleasure to introduce you to Lily. She came to the islands in search of valuable treasure. Lily, this is Chelsea. She is one of the new ranchers around here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she extended out her hand for me. I gently shook it and smiled. "I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." I responded.

"So, um, what are you guys doing here?" Chelsea asked. "If you ask me, it's a lovely day outside and we shouldn't be wasting it in here."

"Oh, Will was just around showing me around the islands." I nervously said. Why do I get the feeling that she isn't going to like me? _Calm down, Lily... just relax. _

"I see. How about I show you around the islands instead?" Chelsea asked.

"That would be nice, but I shouldn't. I would not want to interrupt you and your chores. Running a ranch alone isn't an easy task."

Chelsea gave me a smile and grabbed my arm, but she was gentle about it. "Come on, its okay with me."

"I assure you we don't need your help." I did my best at trying to get her to let go of her arm but she was so persistent, despite her gentle hold. She wasn't even holding me tightly, yet I couldn't remove her hand from my arm. I didn't know what happened next. It was all a blurry show of confusing scenes.

"Lily, are you alright?" I was met with Will's concerned face and Chelsea's look of shame. A short sudden pain crept up to my hand. It was bleeding but it wasn't too big of a wound. I sat up straight to see that it was the broken shard of a teacup that had scratched my hand.

"I'm okay. I'll just fix myself up in my room at the inn." I weakly said. I stood while Will escorted me back to the inn.

"Hey Lily, I'm sorry about this." Chelsea whispered before we stepped out of the café. I was only able to offer a small smile and a silent "It's alright" before we headed back to the inn. From the look in her blue eyes, I could tell that Chelsea wasn't convinced that everything was alright. I gave her a small reassuring smile as I left.

Other than that, the rest of the day was perfect. We found the perfect spot for the rituals and the perfect island for the celebration. Everything was going smoothly. Everything will be alright…

…not.


	4. Chapter 4: Will : Welcome Distraction

**A/N**: I'd like to thank Peach the Hedgehog for the beta-read. I'd also like to thank **Knouge4ever**, **Shimmerleaf**, **lollipopdiego** and **imgone. imgone** for the kind reviews. Here's chapter 4 for my Will x Lily romance fic, _Not like the Movies_. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: This will never disappear from my stories.

Promises in our generation can be compared to a person's heart. No matter how strong or how tough its protective layers cover it, someday, somehow, it will surely break and fall apart. Every caressing touch, every securing embrace, every whisper of a silent "I love you" always come with a price to pay. The question behind all that suffering and hurt is not about you staying with them all the way.

It's about you willing to endure all that pain to be with them.

And oftentimes, people say no to that question.

It was very late in the evening when I finished the final touches the papers needed for the mining company's next project about shipping a larger percentage of ore rather than jewels. The charts have been showing that minerals around this time of the year solidifies into valuable gold and silver ore rather than rations of jewelry like alexandrite and diamonds. I'm sure Sabrina will be a bit disappointed about this season's findings.

But I'm pleased to find that Lily will be overjoyed to find that more ore will be prominent in Volcano Island. Even though I have no interest in such things.

"Will. It's almost past midnight. Why are you still awake?"

A soft, tinkling voice found its way to cross my mind. It seemed that it belonged to Sabrina. I looked up to see that she was wearing her lavender night gown that I gave her last year for her birthday. She looked a bit dazed, disoriented as well as if she's witnessed a ghost enter the mansion. She was tightly clutching a small glass of water in her tiny, pale fingers and her raven-black hair was in a ragged mess.

"You should be sleeping by this time of the night, Will," she whispered hoarsely.

"I was finishing up the papers Uncle Regis required for the mining company's next project. It needed a bit of editing here and there but nothing too difficult to fix. Speaking of which, why are you staying up late as well?"

"Well, ever since Father asked you to stay here in the mansion for a few days while he's away, I keep on worrying about you more. It's quite rare for anyone to take care of me aside from father and…and…well…"

"The young cowboy, perhaps?" I guessed.

She gave me a bewildered and wide-eyed look that she almost dropped the glass of water in her hands. I stood up quickly and carefully placed the glass of water on top of the table. I gently placed her in one of the chairs. She was shaking and her lips turned to a light shade of violet before turning back to its rosy tone.

"I… don't really want to discuss about that matter," Sabrina whispered reluctantly. It was obvious that she didn't want the topic to spurn out right out of the blue. And yet, she was still able to keep up her façade, her unwavering mask of joy and happiness behind all that pain from the heartbreak she experienced. Dark circles under her eyes had been formed from the past few days only showing that she hasn't gotten any sleep or rest from the troubling experience. I can't really blame her; she rarely tastes the sensation of falling in love, a small bond forming between two different people living different traditions and beliefs.

She looked at the work that I was finishing up and then said, "How about I help you for a while? I may as well assist you with your work." She smiled once more before getting up and heading over to the Library that was nearby. "Would you like me to find anything for you up here?"

"How about the Lotus Festival?" I inquired.

"Just give me a few minutes or so."

Sabrina slowly walked away while I took something from the drawer beneath my desk.

It was a pale pink flower blooming in a fragile yet beautiful way. A _lotus_, Lily once called it. It is the main essence of the festival she and I will partake in. When I inquired if it is similar with the Cherry Blossom Festival, she only smiled and clearly stated that the two should not be mixed up. The lotus festival is a much more significant event and the things that will happen won't be revealed unless you will celebrate it.

Given how cautious she was about asking me to come with her, it must be a sacred tradition.

But then again, the island here has a lot of festivals as well with only a merrier ambience to it.

"I found it, Will," Sabrina huffed as she walked down the steps with a thick leather-bound book with gold-etched designs on the cover. It was quite old since most of the leather was peeling off but the pages could still be turned and read.

As the pages turned, our eyes were alert in looking up anything about the festival but to no avail. Although it did give some useful insights on how to act and what the setting should be, my dear cousin and I were not able to look for any useful information.

I tucked the lotus flower near the book and placed it on my desk, deciding that that I would read more about the festival before I left.

Sabrina stifled a small yawn. She looked at me with her tired, majestic eyes then whispered, "I'm going to bed. And don't escort me to my room this time, cousin."

That was unusual of her. "Why?"

"I need some time to think. Alone." And with that, she set off toward her chambers upstairs.

As for me, I headed to my room as well and then fell into deep slumber.

-0-

I woke to bright rays of sunshine and the sweet melody of bluebirds flying across the islands. The buttery spring breeze shook me up and as I opened my eyes, I noticed that I felt quite light-headed today. I hadn't taken any medication nor did I sleep too late the previous night.

I quickly changed and went to deliver the papers for the ranchers. They had been very helpful to increase the production of minerals in Volcano Island. Surely, they should also have their fair share of gold. Quickly I went to Chelsea, as she was the first one who volunteered, she would be the first to hear the wonderful news.

Her ranch had beautifully progressed as the months passed by. From a dry and dreary land, the place was blooming with life. Animals grazing over the meadow and crops ready to be harvested, the place looked wonderful. I saw her tending to some of the trees over the edge and made a small wave.

She smiled and waved back and quickly mounted on her horse and went to me by the dock.

"What brings you over here, Will?" Chelsea asked with a smile. Her face was tired but cheerful and her eyes never fail to light up anytime she was in a positive mood. "You need something from me?"

"I'm actually here to arrange the papers with you regarding the mining expeditions and increase of production," I explained.

She tilted her head to one side. "Can you make it simpler, Will?" She tossed an apple to her horse's mouth and patted his mane affectionately.

"It's about Volcano Island's ores." Even as I said this, I thought how very affectionate Chelsea was to her animals. It was no wonder that her produce is always in great abundance.

"Oh, right." She blushed to a light shade of pink and then dismounted. "Come right in. And maybe you can also teach me more techniques on how to ride horses. In my situation though, a steed." The horse whinnied in delight and trotted off into the meadows in a steady pace.

"And also a bit of controlling as well. He only obeys me whenever I give him apples and carrots. Aside from that, Aqua just goes to the meadow and sits there all day." She sighed as she fixed her flaming red bandana and motioned to her small cottage. "Come on, Will. I bet you're parched."

Walking inside her house felt like reading someone else's diary, you are able to peer in their deepest dreams and desires. A cozy bed was placed in one corner, a kitchen and dining set to the right and her dresser to the left. She went to the kitchen and then prepared some lemonade.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. We didn't waste any time for the rest of the day. I taught her how to handle her horses and to often keep them in good shape. We spent time learning all about her animals while I talked to her about the mines. It was fun, despite my distaste in jewels, and considering the fact I almost fell in a pool of mud myself.

As I bade her goodbye, I was shocked to see the sun setting so fast in the vast ocean. I quickly went to Mark in his room at the Inn.

Carefully, I knocked. It might be better that I should apologize to him before we talk about the plans.

Mark opened the door and looked me in the eye suspiciously. He wasn't smiling as usual. And it was still a bit early for him to sleep.

"I am truly sorry for the fact that I'm late to confer to you about mining's expeditions. Would you like to discuss it today or tomorrow?" I inquired, keeping my voice firm. However, disappointment wasn't the case here.

"I don't mind actually about that. As long as you've arranged everything with Chelsea, then everything's fine with me." His eyes were downcast and he seemed more tired than what he's showing. "Come in though. I'd like to talk to you about something." I went inside and he motioned for me to sit. His cast me a somewhat doubtful look that made me quite nervous.

"I thought you promised her about it." Mark said simply. He said nothing more than that. But what about he is talking about? I didn't understand. Who was the girl he was referring to? What was the thing I promised the girl about? My head still felt light-headed, but somehow things did not seem to be right.

"I don't quite understand you, Mark," I replied.

"I guess she was right." Mark sighed then held up a small blooming flower. It was no bigger than his hand but it cleared up my mind.

_Lotus Flower._

It was a flower that symbolizes the clarity of the mind and of the heart. This is the main essence of what many people celebrate as the Festival of Love.

_There was another name for it as well: the Lotus Festival._

This was the event in which people partake in to celebrate not only one's love, but also one's trust in the other person. Friendship is also another attribute in which the event was symbolized for.

_Lily._

The sweet maiden who asked to go with the festival with her privately so that she may complete her rituals and continue the extinct traditions people never seem to have time for.

"I…I don't understand," I shakily replied.

"Well, look at my window. It might clear your head more than enough as it seems," Mark told me. I only nodded to him once before I leaned into his window. The scene I was looking at was marvelous and yet painstaking beautiful as well.

The sunset rippled its colors along the waves and soon enough I was met by the sight of a girl clutching a flower in her hands slowly placing it in the ocean. Her hair was raven black and it was held in place by a few clips and pins.

The girl kneeled at the shore and the sight simply made my heart break. Right before me was a girl who I just disappointed in the most important day of her life.


	5. Chapter 5:Lily: Expecting a Happy Ending

**A/N:** To everyone who has read and reviewed this story, thank you for the support! I can't thank you guys enough to actually make my first romance story pass the 10 review mark! Special thanks to Shimmerleaf, Knouge4ever and lollipopdiego! Please, enjoy~

**Expecting a Happy Ending**

To look for treasure has been one of the world's hardest yet most enjoyable things to do while travelling. To traverse and explore different parts of the world to look for all kind of treasure allows you to look deep into different cultures, traditions and aspects of their life in one journey.

Learning a new tradition is like finding a rare diamond. It is like a new side of someone you trust is a different story altogether.

The clouds were thin feathers rolling across the deep blue sky. Shapes and forms of different things gathered all around the wide expanse, lazily taking their time to move from one place to another. I turned my gaze skyward to see tones of majestic violet spread across the sky. Dusk was approaching and the sea was in a calm and peaceful state.

I quickly changed and went to talk to my personal counselor.

She was someone I never thought would exist in this beautiful yet dangerous world. My personal counselor knew how to solve all my predicaments and she knew how to handle different and nerve-wracking situations calmly at ease. Every day, she wakes up early to handle the front desk and fix the papers needed if any guests will check in or check out. Chores are finished right before she unlocks the front door and food is stored in the kitchen before anyone else wakes up.

"Carol?"

"Yes?" she inquired, her short hair held together through a ponytail. She was wearing her usual working outfit but today she had this certain glow radiating from her that was brighter than ever.

"Do you have time for a little chat?" I asked.

"I always have spare time for my friends, Lily. You of all people should know that." She smiled and plopped herself on a nearby couch. She fixed her hair while asking, "Did you listen to the CD I gave you?"

"Yes, I did," I replied. "Most of the songs didn't really appeal to me except for the one you suggested."

"I see," she said while putting some pins in her hair. "Did the song speak to you in any way? Did it make you somehow think clearer?" I simply nodded. She sighed after putting the last pin in place. Carol looked at me with worried eyes.

"Um, Carol…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening when no one was around." She gave me another one of her playful smiles before wishing me good luck on my next adventure. I gave her a small nod before going to the dock and hopping on Kirk's boat. We sailed to what deemed as my second home here in the Sunshine archipelago: Volcano Island.

The sun was rising above the calm, cerulean sea. I stepped foot on the rocky shores of Volcano Island, taking in the wondrous feeling of a challenge lurking ahead. The scent of damp stone filled the air and I was able to instantly pick up the calming aura that seemed to come off of the island. I thanked Kirk and strode off to start my hunting expedition.

Looking at the cave, it always reminded me of why I love hunting in the first place. Speckles of crystals covered the walls of the cave and if you traverse deep enough you might see a beautiful waterfall. But to people who are often criticizing it, they refer it as the "lava cascades."

For the whole morning I did nothing but mining. As I did, I found myself searching to clear my mind and distract my head from any hurtful thoughts. All I decided to do was look for treasure and not think about anything else. Especially to what happened a few weeks ago.

It was a few hours right before lunch. I decided to stop and take a short break before I continued to search for treasure.

CRACK!

A small stone was crushed beneath my foot. I was about to shake it off when I saw that it was a small diamond no bigger than a ring. I smiled and picked it up before I had any second thoughts.

I carried my bag and walked over near the water's edge. I removed my shoes and placed them beside me. I ate the packed lunch that Carol makes me every day. She said I was getting skinnier each day and always reminded me to eat.

I looked over at the beautiful stone in my palm. It reminded me so much of the first day I came to this island. It brought back memories: joyful and painful ones alike.

I suddenly remembered his polite and gentle nature when we first met at this very shore. His eyes were bright and full of life, dancing with glee as we talked about his beautiful yacht. The memory seemed far away now.

I breathed in the warm, soothing breeze carrying away the pain I've been holding for so long. I closed my eyes and then took a deep breath. Every night, I still had those mysterious dreams that haunt me in my sleep except this time, most of it becomes real.

"Maybe I've just been wrong all this time. Maybe I've been dwelling too much of the past instead of moving on."

I glimpsed back at the memories when Will was still by my side. I remembered the time when he waited for me at the entrance of the Inn where he introduced himself and invited me over to have tea with his relatives. I had sparked a sudden interest for him at that time. His kind smile and the way his eyes just light up whenever we talk about the beauty of the island makes me miss those days. I had never expected for our connection to end so early.

I had never expected it to end so soon.

"I was foolish and blind by anger." I looked down to see a small tear drop down on my hand. "I was not thinking straight that time. I…miss you."

A few more memories flashed by in my mind. I remembered the times when Will stopped by just to say "Hello" in the morning, the times when we'll have short strolls along Sprout and Verdure Island just so we can relax from the bleak monotone of our routines. I remembered the two of us hopping around the islands to find the perfect place for the Lotus Festival and introducing ourselves to the townsfolk along the way. I remembered us having lunch together at the diner late in the afternoon.

I remembered the time he took me to his uncle's mansion so we can sit down and have a nice afternoon, sipping tea and talking all about Volcano Island. I remembered his Uncle saying a lot of painful things to me which left me weak and scarred. I remembered looking at his arrogant stance and hateful eyes. I remembered crying and running away from the mansion feeling nothing but hurt and fear. I remembered how Will grabbed me in his arms and whispered words of comfort while I burst out all the sad feelings to him.

I remembered him wiping off the tears in my eyes and holding my hand as he escorted me back to the Inn.

Those were the times I felt so secure, so happy and so sure that nothing and no one can hurt. I felt like I was on top of the world. But nothing lasts forever, don't they?

I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes. I remembered the beautiful sunset, the calm waves and the intense argument clear as day…

_I laid down the last of the lotus flowers we collected for the Lotus Festival that failed to happen. My heart was filled with anger and disappointment. I kneeled down to see my reflection in the water, sadness clearly depicted on my face. The possibility of my most trusted friend to fail me today was nearly impossible but here I am, in the verge of tears for breaking a solid tradition in the honor family._

_I heard footsteps crunch in the sand. I looked up, surprised, to see that it was Will in his usual white combination attire._

_"Where have you been, Will?" I choked. Truly, I've never been more disappointed in my life._

_"Lily, please hear me out. I can explain…"_

_"Explain what, Will?" I cried. "How can you explain the fact that you failed me on the most important day of my life?" I turned to face him, my eyes cold and bitter. "You knew that this is practically the essence of why I live and I lost the opportunity to do it on my own." I looked at him with resentment, only to see his pleading azure eyes stare back at me._

_"I apologize, Lily. I'm really sorry," he stammered. All I knew was that he wasn't there when he knew this festival meant everything for me. He wasn't there when I needed him the most._

_"Sorry doesn't make up for it, Will. You may say it a thousand times in front of my face and it wouldn't change anything to what happened. It can't turn back time nor does it have the power to do what was right." I turned around and started marching off when he grabbed my hand._

_"I'll make it up to you. I promise," he said with apologetic eyes._

_"You can't do anything to make up for this humiliation." I turned and ran back to the Inn where I spent the rest of the night talking to Carol and crying myself to sleep._

That was the last time I spoke to him. I ignored him for weeks, avoiding him if I had the chance. And I regret it very much.

When I had shut Will out of my life, it just became downright miserable. I was still free to search for treasure in the Islands, but every gem worth finding felt empty and hollow inside me. I felt incomplete somehow, like a large hole was punctured in my heart that never seems to heal.

I opened my eyes to see the sun setting once more.

I stood up and put on my shoes. My mind seemed to have cleared up a bit now that contradicting emotions inside my head were sorted out neatly then.

I grabbed my bag and strolled down back to the dock when I heard two voices: a male and a female. I hid behind a rock near the entrance of the cave when I heard them walk closer.

"…not be afraid when exploring the Island, Chelsea. You don't know what you might find in here." The gentle voice must have come from Will.

"Thanks for all the advice, Will." It was a playful voice spoken in a friendly tone. It must be Chelsea's.

I took a risky glance at them to see what where they going to do. I turned to saw Chelsea give Will a small peck on the cheek as a sign of thanks and in return, Will kissed the palm of her hand. I closed my eyes and looked away, pained by the scene that just unfolded before me.

The only thing I could do was stare out at the sea and wished things would get back to normal. That I could somehow fix my connection with Will and repair the glass that once was shattered.


End file.
